The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic device.
Interest in alternative energy is picking up because of depletion of fossil energy such as petroleum and concern about environmental pollution. Among them, photovoltaic power generation is being spotlighted which generates electricity on a mass scale by deploying a panel in a large scale with a photovoltaic cell attached thereon to use solar voltaic energy. Since the photovoltaic power generation uses solar voltaic energy that is unlimited and pollution-free, there is no occurrence of air pollution or wastes.
There are two photovoltaic power generation types of an off-grid type and on-grid type. In the off-grid type, a photovoltaic device is connected to a stand-alone load that is not connected to a grid. In the on-grid type, a photovoltaic device is connected to an existing grid. The photovoltaic device transmits electricity, which is generated in the daytime, to the grid and receives electricity from the grid at night or in case of rain. In order to efficiently use the on-grid type photovoltaic system, a photovoltaic system is introduced for storing idle power in a Battery Energy Storage System (BESS) in case of a light load, and for supplying power discharged from the BESS in addition to power from the photovoltaic device to the grid in case of overload.
Power generation output of this photovoltaic device is influenced by environmental factors such as weather or time. Accordingly, it is necessary to continuously detect these environmental elements. In addition, the photovoltaic device requires a relatively wide area for absorbing a large amount of solar light. Accordingly, there are many cases where the photovoltaic device is located remotely from a general residence area or a working area of a manager who manages the photovoltaic device. Due to this reason, the photovoltaic device includes a data logger for collecting a state of the photovoltaic device and transmit it to the outside thereof.